


he kind of loves her

by shrimpuu



Category: Gintama
Genre: 400-450 words, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im so sorry, theyre very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpuu/pseuds/shrimpuu
Summary: “Tell me a story. I really like your voice.” The golden-blonde man says jokingly mid-conversation.She blinks.
Relationships: Sakata Kintoki/Tama
Kudos: 6





	he kind of loves her

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries lmao

_He kind of loves her._

  
  
  
“Tell me a story. I really like your voice.” The golden-blonde man says jokingly mid-conversation.  
  
She blinks.  
  
“Hah..? Me?” the greenette asks, trying to make sure he isn’t just babbling random sentences out of nowhere as the broom within her hand stirred and shook, struggling to stop herself from dropping it completely out of pure shock. She can’t think straight, trying to find the right words to say until he suddenly spoke once again.  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
“I know—but-” she uttered—stammered, now going through an aftershock from what he had just said to her moments ago. Still trying to decide which words are the best choices for this matter.  
  
But as the woman in front of him paused, stuttered and thought about, he couldn’t help but snicker at her own bewilderment as he tried to ignore the nagging, tugging feeling at the back of his mind - a feeling that he knew all too well that kept pulling at his heartstrings, saying that she won’t return the sentiment, more or less even reciprocate the feeling, but he already knew that. Yet he still took the chance, still giving in to the feeling,  
  
and when she finally found the words, “-the fact that you like my voice is..”  
  
“ _Unpleasant_?” he immediately added, already filling the blank space with a negative, connotation; giving into the sinking feeling of his gut, realizing it would be futile for him to try as his lips curved to a melancholic frown. His gaze avert towards something else and as he was about to stand up from his seat,  
  
  
“No.”  
  
She spoke- no; she called out for him,  
  
Surprised, yet intrigued, he looked back, expecting to hear a much worse adjective than he had used or even a reassurance as their eyes meet each other once again.  
  
Though instead of the two previous assumptions, he entirely got something else.  
  
He sees her giving him the best smile she has got. It beamed a gentle, warm feeling that immediately lifted the overbearing, dreadful, and sinking feeling within his stomach, and transformed it into countless of butterflies fluttering about within his stomach as if he was some hormonal adolescent that was confessing to their beloved crush under the cliché’d sakura tree. But what came next gave him much joy that his heart even throbbed and swelled within his chest, that he swore that maybe he really is a hormonal human teen.  
  
“I think It’s sweet of you to think of that.”  
  
  
_He really loves her._

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever is reading this: thank you for reading this attempt of writing - and I hope you liked it!


End file.
